


Come to my Island

by Faetori



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Canon Non-Binary Character, Filipino Hollis, Hollis and Jake play animal crossing while keith makes fun of them, Jake is white lmao, M/M, Native American Keith, Nintendo Switch, Other, Trans Character, Trans Jake Coolice, Trans Male Character, again its not mentioned but the shoes he got are trans flag colored, its not mentioned but still, past hollis/jake, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetori/pseuds/Faetori
Summary: Hollis and Jake play Animal Crossing: New Horizons while Keith makes fun of them
Relationships: Hollis/Keith (The Adventure Zone), Jake Coolice & Hollis
Kudos: 9





	Come to my Island

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just a shitty lil fic I wrote because my friend and I were playing ACNH as Hollis and Jake and i thought it'd be cute to write 
> 
> Picture of my Jake and me is at the end!

Hollis dialed a number they knew by heart, waiting rather impatiently for Jake to pick up. 

“Yello, what’s up, Hollis?” 

“Ew, never answer the phone like that ever again. Anyway, get on animal crossing, Jakey, there's a bunch of ski shit in my Able Sister’s shop today, thought you might want it.” 

“Oh  _ hell yeah _ , catch me getting on right fucking now.” 

Hollis let out a laugh, shaking their head at Jake. 

“Alright, I’ll open up my gates.” 

With that, they hung up and set their phone back on the coffee table, leaning back against Keith’s chest. 

“You know you guys have an unhealthy obsession with that game, right?” 

“Shut up, Keith, who asked you?” 

Keith let out a low laugh, encircling his arms around Hollis’ small waist. 

“I asked myself, thank you very much.” 

“Whatever, I gotta open my gates.” 

  
  


Hollis powered on their switch again, pulling up animal crossing. Their little avatar ran over to the airport, talking to Orville and opening up their island’s gates. Within two minutes, the game announced that someone was on their way. 

Once Jake got to their island (named Hornet’s Nest), they both ran over to the clothing store. 

“Hol, you know if he buys those clothes he’s never gonna wanna take em off, right? He’ll probably also buy the worst color combinations. Y’know, just like in real life.” 

Hollis laughed and nodded. 

“Yeah, but it’ll make him happy, so I’m not too worried about it.” 

Sure enough, when Jake came out of the in-game changing room, he was wearing a red beanie, pink and purple goggles, a green ski jacket, yellow snow pants, and pink and blue sneakers. Hollis laughed, pointing out the animal nose and whiskers to Keith underneath Jake’s ski mask. 

“Fuckin furry,” muttered Keith. 

“I mean,” started Hollis, “He’s literally part seal, so I guess it’s fitting.” 

“Whatever, he’s still a furry. Also, since you dated him, that technically makes you a furry.” 

Hollis squawked in protest, trying to turn around in Keith’s arms, elbowing their boyfriend in the stomach in the process. 

“Ow, shit Hol, watch your elbows!” 

“I’m not a furry, Keith! I didn’t know he was a seal!” 

“Doesn't matter,” Keith laughed. “Still a furry.” 

Hollis huffed, starting to get up. 

“Whatever, you’ve lost your Hollis privileges.” 

“Oh, is that so?” 

Keith grabbed Hollis’s waist, pulling them back onto the couch and onto his lap, starting to tickle his partner. 

“W-Wait, my switch!” Hollis was laughing, trying to get away, but also trying to get their switch safely to the table. 

Keith stopped for a moment, letting Hollis set their switch on the table before resuming his tickle assault on them. Hollis let out more peals of laughter, tears gathering in their eyes. 

“Okay, okay, enough!” 

Keith was now laughing along with them, but stopped tickling them. He rubbed at their sides soothingly, pressing a kiss to the top of their head. 

“I'll get ya, Keith.” 

“Yeah? I’m not ticklish, Hol. How exactly are you planning to ‘get me?’” 

“See, the thing is, I don’t know yet, but just wait. I’m 5 foot 2 of whoop ass.” 

Keith laughed again, but agreed nonetheless. 

Hollis picked up their switch again, shooting a glare toward Keith before continuing to play animal crossing. 

Keith wrapped his arms back around Hollis’ waist, looking way too smug for their liking, but they elected to ignore him, if just for the time being. 

[Hollis and Jake ACNH](https://scontent-ort2-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/135750001_456967085683962_4112735041109897410_n.jpg?_nc_cat=103&ccb=2&_nc_sid=ae9488&_nc_ohc=nNNBVekmzFQAX9uS_I3&_nc_ht=scontent-ort2-2.xx&oh=93eb83360dcde8d65ce6b889a01fedac&oe=601C1119)

[Hollis Jacket ACNH](https://scontent-ort2-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/133978411_221469422849126_5464030717877484313_n.jpg?_nc_cat=105&ccb=2&_nc_sid=ae9488&_nc_ohc=_UqaabY3LQQAX_jv8wZ&_nc_ht=scontent-ort2-2.xx&oh=5d50bb5e0f0cc4b5a6b5e72f07de361d&oe=60196B06)

**Author's Note:**

> Hollis jacket on acnh by Ryan, their creator code is MA-8472-1974-8805


End file.
